Tell Me How To Win Your Heart
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: Hiromi Tachibana discover the truth about the real person who loved her sincerely...
1. Part 1: It's a joke, RIGHT?

**Disclaimer: I do not owned/created BEYBLADE; this awesome anime was OWNED/CREATED BY the one and only TAKAO AOKI.**

_[Warning: To the fans of TakaoxHiromi, leaving this fanfiction unread is suggested. Characters might going to experience some OOC-ness. Now, ignore me and carry on!]_

* * *

><p>{<strong>PART ONE:<strong>** It's a joke, RIGHT?**}

The door flew open gently as the 25 years old brunette girl step inside the room. She placed her car key at the study table and throws herself at her bed. Loud sighs comes out from her mouth. She felt her head became heavier than usual. Hiromi Tachibana very sure that she hadn't done anything that dries all her energy out. She tries to figure out what had really be the main cause that turn her into like this, and then it hit her. Yes, that's it! HE was the one who made her like this! What had come out from his mouth, that news, had been bugging her and making her head felt like it was about to explode at any moment. Why he had to tell her something that ruined her day? Can't he wait for another time to tell her? He didn't have any proof for what he says...

(Flashback starts)

_No scientist had found the answer, and yet no researches can really explain the situation that Hiromi was facing with. But, like she had just finished drank 15 cups of strong coffee in a second, somehow Hiromi felt her energy rise up to it's maximum level as she roams the street. All the supermarket, shops, mall and stores at the city right now were having some sort of sales. A good news to the girls who are shopaholic, but it's actually a nightmare to the boys...Like a miracle just came upon all the females; they didn't show any signs of a total exhaustion even though they had been walking for hours and hours._

_As Hiromi's eyes were scanning and staring at her surrounding, she immediately spotted a familiar figure standing not far from her. Her eyes twitched, but she shook her head not long after that, trying to shake the 'what is he doing at this kind of place' thought off from her mind. It doesn't take long for Hiromi to decide whether she should greet him or not. Her feet start to move towards the person._

"_Um...Kai?" says Hiromi "What are you doing here?"_

_Kai, who looks like he was searching for someone, turns at Hiromi's direction. Shock flashes through his face, but disappear after a second when he realize that the voice came from her. He can felt the suspicious feeling running through Hiromi's mind, but Kai was grateful that he didn't have to keep looking for her any longer._

"_I was looking for you..." answers Kai coldly._

_Once again, Hiromi's eyes twitched. "Looking for me...?" she asks "...why?"_

_Kai let out a loud sigh, which is very rare to see him doing that in front of anybody, especially in front of Hiromi._

"_I had to tell you something..."said he "...a very important thing that will change your thought about Takao."_

(Flashback pause)

Hiromi let out a loud sigh, again. She changes her position and sat at the end of her bed. Hiromi throws her gaze at the window in her room. What come next was the one that sort of destroyed her mood...But, is it true?

(Flashback continues)

"_W-what...?"_

_Shock flashes through her face, her eyes grew big and her face turns pale. Hiromi just stared at Kai, disbelieve on what he had told her._

"_Guess I shouldn't tell you that..." exclaim Kai.._

_Suddenly, Hiromi start to laughing, but in a very strange way. It was Kai's turn to twitch his eyes, confuse of Hiromi's sudden expression._

"_I get it!" Hiromi said in her laugh. "You're just fooling around!"_

"_Hiromi, it's-"_

"_It's a joke, RIGHT?"_

"_Listen, I'm not joking."_

"_HOW COME SOMEONE WHO SAVED ME AND TOLD ME THE REASON HE DO THAT BECAUSE HE LOVE ME, CHEATED!" Hiromi yelled angrily._

_Kai stunned. Hilary glares at Kai, waiting for what he will say next. But, the longer she stares Kai's face, it became harder to not let her cries out. Hiromi turn her back to Kai and ran away, ignoring the blue-haired beyblader shouting her name and telling her to wait. Tears start to fall from her eyes..._

(Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Hiromi stands up and walks towards the window. Night had finally taken over the world, and Hilary starts to yawn. She was about to lay down to her bed when her mobile phone let out a short ring. Hiromi took her phone; there was an incoming message from...Kai? For a while, Hiromi didn't have the strength to open the message. Slowly, she clicks the 'Open' button and read the message:<p>

'Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you.

Forget about what I told you,

It's just...something stupid...

-Kai.'

A weak smile appears at Hiromi's face. At least, this could make her happy a little bit. Hiromi reply the message with a simple 'its okay...' and put her mobile phone at table. She pull up her blanket and stares at the top of her room. Too many things happened today, she needs a rest. After a while, the brunette falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>[This is my first beyblade fanfiction, so sorry if it's kind of boring and there are heck lots of grammars mistakes whatsoever inside. I'm not fluent in English. It's bad, isn't it? Well, let me hear what you think about this okay? And this is not the end of it; more upcoming chapters will be post but please be patient as the chapter will be mostly updated late.]<em>

_~Duchess AnimeLove_


	2. Part 2: A reason why I love him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
><strong>

_[Warning: Grammar mistakes, a very long chapter and a slightly TakaoxHiromi...well, depends on your definition of 'a slightly TakaoxHiromi'. Ignore me and carry on!]_

* * *

><p>{<strong>Part 2: A Reason Why I Love Him...(?)<strong>}

It was a chilly and rainy morning, as Hiromi walk inside a cafe and settles herself at one of the tables inside. The table was located beside a big window, showing the busy scenery of the outside the cafe. Sweet scent of coffee and the tasty smell of freshly baked buns greeted Hiromi, causing her stomach to growl softly. Hiromi blushes, but ignores her shame when one of the waitresses came to her. Hiromi made her order, and once again left alone to wait.

Hiromi throw her gaze outside the window. The streets was full of peoples who came out from nowhere, rushing to get to their destination as fast as they could. A sigh came out from the brunette, as the memory of the yesterday incident flashes through her mind without any notices. It was hard for her to believe a single word that Kai said, but then again, come to think of it, what Kai had told them usually are always the truth and Kai is not the type who likes to joke around, unlike her boyfriend, Takao. She knew that Kai is serious when it comes to talking, because he really meant it.

Suddenly, a thunder was heard and awakes Hiromi from her imagination. She quickly looks at the sky and regretted her choice of choosing that place. Her phobia of thunders start to emerge, but she manage to calm herself down not long after that. A thin smile appears at Hiromi's lips. Another memory hit her mind, a memory that she describes as 'contains a lot of bittersweet inside' and the cause of her phobia. It was the start of everything, although Hiromi had to admit she almost lost her life back there...

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago...<em>

_(12th February)_

"Guys~!" called Hiromi as she saw Takao, Rei, Kai, Max, Daichi and Professor inside the training room. She waved her hand up in the air, trying to get the teenage boys attention.

Takao, who was having an intense battle with Daichi, quickly distracted and lost control of his Dragoon. The same goes to Gaia Dragoon, and both of the beyblades flew out from the mini beystadium. Hiromi, who notices her fault, let out an awkward chuckle when Takao and Daichi shoot her with an annoyed look on their face.

"Um, sorry...he he..." apologize Hiromi with a sweat drop behind her head.

"What's the matter, Hiromi? You look happier than usual..." said Takao while taking his beyblade from the floor.

"Oh, it's nothing~!" answers Hiromi, but they all notices that her voice sounds chipper.

Daichi, who also realize this, scorned "Yeah, right! If you don't have anything important to tell us, why did you burst inside here suddenly and interrupt the battle?"

Hiromi hold both of her hand at her chest. A piece of white paper crumpled inside and the end of the paper was sticking out from her hands. "Sorry for the battle. But, I have something important to tell you!"

The beybladers (except Kai, who was sitting on a bench near Takao and the others) look at each other, confuse of Hiromi's weirdness.

When she realize that the beybladers was waiting for her next move, Hiromi walk towards them and show them what was written at the paper:

_Tell me how to win your heart,_

_ For I haven't got a clue,_

_But, let me start by saying,_

_I love you._

"I have a secret admirer~!" Hiromi announces.

"So, what's the point? It's not a surprise for me if there's some strange stalker crazy for you." Takao replies spontaneously.

"A strange stalker?" blurted Hiromi.

Takao nodded. "Yeah, because the only person who can easily fall for you must have some sort of eyes problem. I mean, why on earth did a guy fall for a girl as ugly as you? The answer is simple. That guy is crazy!"

Hiromi started to yell angrily at Takao, and a tongue fight occurs between them. Rei, Max, Daichi and Professor sigh with an anime sweat drop behind their head. Kai just crossed his arms and close his eyes, ignoring all the things happening around him.

_(13th February)_

A heavy rain hit the city suddenly in the afternoon, and the day turn out bad for Hiromi. She went out to shops for groceries and didn't realize the weather had changed only until she steps out from the store. So right now, Hiromi was standing under a bus stop near the store. She was pretty sure that she'll stuck inside there for an hour or so since the rain hasn't stop yet and she forgot to bring an umbrella with her. Hiromi let out a loud sigh, asking why the day had turn badly for her inside her heart.

As she was busy questioning, Hiromi didn't realize that someone has been spying on her. The person slowly came out from his hideout, and ran towards Hiromi. He pushes Hiromi, snatches her bag and ran away. The brunette was shock at first, but then she start to chase the thief. As Hiromi was busy chasing the bad guy, she didn't realize that he had lead her to an unknown place.

"Hey," shouted Hiromi "...give me back my bag-Ouch!" She accidentally step onto an empty tin can and fall down. Hiromi then quickly look up and saw no one in front of her. The thief has escape, leaving the brunette helplessly trying to get on her foot back.

Hiromi sigh. "Great, first the weather, and now I lost my bag to that dumb thief! I guess today isn't just my day..." she murmured as she finally stands up. She look around her, and fear start to conquer her heart.

"O...kay, where am I?" she questioned loudly. But only the silence answers her. Slowly, she turn back and start to walk but Hiromi didn't lift her eyes from her surroundings.

The 17 years old brunette turn left and right whenever she saw a two way corner. But, it always lead her to a dead end. Hiromi let out a sigh, and turn back when she met with another dead end. Then, her eyes caught on a sudden movement. Hiromi was shock and scarred for a while, before she start to follow the mysterious movement. She was sure that the creature is a human.

She twist and turn, following the creature's movement. Hiromi thought that the creature might lead her to an exit. But, when she entered another corner, Hiromi once again felt disappointed. 'Another dead end...' she thought. The creature was nowhere to be seen and Hiromi was giving up all her hope on finding the way out. The brunette just stared at the high wall, trying to figure out what is she going to do next.

Suddenly...

The sound of the thunder echoes around the brunette. Pain start to rush at Hiromi's head and her sight became blurry. Slowly, she felt her body fall to the floor and blackness was all she can see.

_(_A_ couple of hours after that...)_

The brunette finally came to. Dizziness greets her before she tries to open her eyes but failed. Hiromi was still half-conscious and she felt her head was heavy. She fought with her unconscious state and tried to move her body. Her arms and legs as tied with something that she was very sure is a rope, and she felt something was stuck in her mouth, preventing her to speak or scream.

Hiromi then once again tries to open her eyes, and failed but she felt like her eyes was glued to something. A thought hit her mind.

'Am I being kidnapped?'

She then gave up fighting and let her conscious fall. The last thing she heard was the sound of a beyblade flying above her and a voice, shouting.

"...attack!"

Hiromi was very sure that she knew the owner of the voice. But, she didn't have time to think of it because after she heard the voice, she passed out again.

_(14th February)_

She woke up when she heard voices around her. The light slowly went through her eyes and her sight became clear. The first face she saw was belong to Takao, who sat really close to her.

"Hiromi?" said Takao "You're awake!"

"Thank god, you're okay!" added Professor.

Max then stand beside Hiromi "We're thought we going to lose you."

"Guys?" blurted out Hiromi softly, she felt something was attached at her head and she held her arm. 'Bandages?' Hiromi said in her heart. "What happen to me?"

Rei , who was standing beside Takao, start to explain to Hiromi. He told her that she went missing early in the morning yesterday, and when they start looking for her they found her phone lying at the bus stop. A message was sent to her number, and it turn out to be a secret code that shows her location.

"Kai was the one who broke the code and it turns out to be that the criminal is one of our beyblade enemy. He lock you inside one of the warehouse near the harbor. We headed to there as fast as we could, and founded you lying on the ground, unconscious." said the Chinese beyblader.

Professor continues "No one was there, though. And that's kind of weird, since the beyblader said that he challenged us to a duel if we want you back safely."

Hiromi listen to them, and she thought that the creature she saw when she was lost was actually the beyblader they were talking about. She was about to asks something when Max interrupts her.

"And what's even weird is that, we followed Kai when we rushes to your place, but he was too quick for us to follow. When we arrived at the warehouse, there were no sign of him."

Silence falls inside the room as the teenagers lost in their thought, but not for long. A nurse came inside and told them that they have to leave now since the time for visiting had end. The boys wishes Hiromi a good luck and left, and a doctor walk inside to check on Hiromi's condition.

In that evening, Hiromi stared at the orange sky as the sun fall. She let out a relief sigh, and touches the bandages at her head again. The doctor said that she lost a big amount of blood because of the hit and they were afraid that she might lost some of her memory. Her condition went to critical, but luckily there's someone was willingly to donate some of his blood to her.

'A guy donate his blood to me?' she thought, her cheeks start to redden. 'I wonder who that guy is?'

The sound of the door opens shock her and spontaneously Hiromi grab the empty vase beside her and was ready to throw it. But, Hiromi lower her arm when she recognize the person who entered her room.

"Whoa! Hiromi, it's me! Calm down, will ya'?" said Takao quickly when he saw the brunette's sudden movement.

"Takao?" she asks.

"I came here to visit you...again." explain Takao without being asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure! Why not?" nodded Hiromi. Takao took a seat beside her and ask whether she's okay and what does the doctor said about her. Hiromi said that she was fine but she might gonna stay in the hospital for a week or two since the doctor is watching for any side affect from her wounded head. Takao nodded.

Hiromi then notices bandages were covering Takao's left arm. 'When does he have that?' she asked herself.

Takao notices that Hiromi was staring at his arm, and quickly explains it. "Oh, this? Well, I got it when I found you and start to panic. I thought that I'm strong enough to hold you and take you to the hospital but...it turn that you're heavier than I thought!"

'He...did that? For me?'

"You don't need to be sorry, Hiromi. This is just nothing!" Takao quickly told her when he notices the brunette's expression changed.

"Why?" Hiromi asks suddenly, her question manage to shuts Takao and throw him in to a total confusion.

"Why what?" Takao echoed.

Hiromi went to silence for a while, and then she stared at Takao. "Why did you help me? I thought that you hated me?"

"Why on earth would I hated you?"

"Well, two days ago you called me ugly and in the team, we're the only ones who always start fighting...well, apart from you and Daichi always compete with each other in everything but-"

Takao put his hand on Hiromi's mouth, signalling her to stop talking. Hiromi stunned and stared at Takao's face.

"I have a reason why I did that." Takao said.

Hiromi asks, with a muffled voice. "Why?"

"Because...I..." Takao stammered. He let go his hand from Hiromi's mouth and sat down.

"I...love you?"

Hiromi turn speechless and her face became as red as a tomato. "You...what?"

"I love you, that's why I always tease you because I want your attention..."

* * *

><p>Hiromi smiles and she started to blushing again. She never thought that Takao had the guts to admit his feeling for her. But, people can change, can they? The waitress then came back with Hiromi's order and place the food in front of Hiromi. She thanked her and start to enjoy her breakfast. That nostalgia manage to make her happy. She will never forget that beautiful moment.<p>

Suddenly, she stops. Hiromi remembers something, and her smile start to fade.

'Wait, if I was right, I saw a shadow looming over the door after Takao told me...' Hiromi thought '...who could that be? And...the voice, I'm sure it's not Takao's, but who?"

* * *

><p>Someone was standing beside the street where the cafe was located and stared at the cafe's big window. He watch as the brunette continue eating. He can feel the happiness running in her body, and he let out a sigh. He shouldn't had made her felt heartbroken and now he can see how she love what she had in her life right now.<p>

"I'm sorry." he whispers to the wind while his eyes are never lifted from the brunette's face. He shook his head, turn back and walk away. Leaving Hiromi who didn't realize that she had been watched again...

* * *

><p><em>[Man, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote...for now. I know, I know...you might had start to questioning why did I put to much TakaoxHiromi scene when the story is about KaixHiromi? Relax, the moment will come soon...just wait and see, my dear readers. And you might notice that the love letter was actually some of the lyrics from Lionel Richie's song, Hello. Anywho, thanks for those who read and review this story. Oh, almost forgot! Think you can solve Hiromi's question and the identity of that mysterious 'someone'?]<em>

_~Duchess AnimeLove_

_P/s; Happy Chinese New Year for those who celebrates the festival!  
><em>


	3. Part 3: The Truth Reveals 1

**Disclaimer: Beyblade is own by Takao Aoki. Not me, I only own this fanfic but none of the characters are mine, except the long-haired Japanese girl in this story...  
><strong>

_[Warning: Still with the grammar mistakes and a little OOC-ness...I think. Enjoy!]_

* * *

><p>{<strong>PART THREE: The Truth Reveals (1)<strong>}

It has been 2 week since the incident that almost breaks Hiromi's heart passes by, and now the young Japanese brunette had almost forgot about it. She decide to not believe what she had heard and keep on moving, although Hiromi notices that there's no news from Kai after he sent the message to her. But, Hiromi didn't worry much about the two-toned blue haired beyblader since she knew very well that Kai can take care of himself. Something else is more important than Kai; her date with Takao this evening...

"Oh, no! Oh, no! What should I wear? What should I wear?" mumbles Hiromi as she explores every single detail of her closets. Her clothes are everywhere in the room, since she just throws away anything that she thought might not suitable for her date. Girls...

"No, no! This makes me look fat!"

"Yuck, I look hideous in this!"

"There's no way I'm going to wear that!" Hiromi threw a dress across the room and the dress landed on her table. She continues searching and suddenly shrieks.

"Yes, it's perfect! Why I haven't worn this before? Now, all I need is to find a matching shoe for this dress..."

As Hiromi was about to move to her shoe rack, suddenly she heard a vibration came from her mobile phone and storms towards the table. Unfortunately, she accidentally steps on one of her dress and fall down. Her head hit on something hard, and Hiromi groans. She touches her head and look in front of her.

"Huh?" Hiromi said when she saw a medium-sized, wooden crafted box in front of her. She slowly sat down and pull the box near her. A thin smile appears at her lips. 'How on earth did I forget about this?' she said in her heart. Hiromi opens the box, and stared at all the object contained inside. Most of the stuff in the box are pictures from the time when she was with the Bladebreakers, later known as G-Revolution. 'The precious moments in my life...the time when all of us are still together as a team...'

She took out a picture frame. The picture was taken after they manage to safe the world from BEGA by winning the battle between Justice 5. It was supposed to be a picture of the winning team, but thanks to Takao's invitation, all of the team under BBA and the Justice 5 joined them. A warm feeling crawl inside Hiromi, and she admits it that she missed the moment.

Hiromi put the picture frame back into the box, and her eyes caught on a piece of crumpled paper. She took out the paper, read it and once again a smile appears. 'This love-note...Hm, I guess Takao was the one who wrote this, but he never spoke about this before.' The girl let out a sigh 'Maybe he was too shy to tell me...'

The brunette put the paper back inside the box and closes the box. She stood up and took a quick glance at the wall clock, then quickly rushes towards her shoe rack. After a while, the Japanese girl is fully ready for her date tonight.

Hiromi once again look at the wall clock and whispers to herself 'Well, better get going or I'll be late!' Hiromi walk towards her study table, took her mobile phone, put it inside her handbag and she steps out from her house. She and Takao promise that they will met each other at the park before they went to a restaurant, and because of that Hiromi decide not to ride her car since the bey park is not far from her house. She started to walk towards her destination.

And forget all about the incoming message at her phone...

* * *

><p>Soft breeze start to flew around Hiromi when she was about to arrived at the park. The brunette quickly look up. "It's going to start raining again?" she groans. "Oh, please, please, PLEASE don't ruin my special moment today! Let me have it and enjoy the time of my life!" beg Hiromi, who is still staring above while clasping her hand, praying (sort-of). But, then her eyes caught on something in front and she stop walking. A young business man was running past Hiromi while holding a suitcase at his left hand and a cell phone at his right hand.<p>

"Yes, yes! I'll be there as fast as I can!" muttered the business man at his phone before put it in his suitcase. He didn't realize that the girl he just passed by is observing him. Hiromi felt like she's forgot something, but she can't remember what is it. She shook her head and continues walking but the curiosity started to bug her.

"Hiromi," she said to herself ",you're on a date so forget about that okay? Think about the happy moment that you'll be having soon!" The brunette turn left and went inside the park, but there's no sign of Takao. The only thing that she could see right now is a group of young beyblader who are busy fighting with each other.

She look left and right, but still the navy-haired beyblader is nowhere to be seen. Hiromi then stop searching and settles herself in on of the bench that was located in a hidden part of the park. "Huh! Typical Takao! Always late in everything even on our date. Now, where had he gone to right now?" grump Hiromi and crossed her arms. The brunette throws her gaze at one side of the park, feeling annoyed and a little worry about what will happen sooner (or later).

Then, it happens.

"So, what do you think?" a faint male's voice said suddenly.

Hiromi's ears pricks up, and quickly look around her. She stands up and turn around, trying to find the owner of the voice. But, the weird part is that the male's voice sounds pretty familiar to her. Questions start to appears at her mind as she struggles to remember where she had heard it before. Then, the voice appears again but this time, it came from behind her.

Hiromi look behind, and her eyebrows twitch. The only thing that she can see is the bench and a small forest that lead to a beautiful small lake. Not everyone in the city knows the existence of the lake, only a few had discover it. That includes herself, when Takao once brought her there on their previous date...

'Wait! That's it! It's Takao's voice! No wonder I felt like I've heard it before!' suddenly Hiromi shriek in her heart. She started to run towards the forest, following the voices that sounds like a couple of people talking to each other.

The voice grew louder as Hiromi came closer to the direction where it came from. She can hear Takao's voice very clear now, although sometimes his voice sounds like whispering. A question came to her mind, they didn't promise to meet at the lake, but why Takao is there?

Finally Hiromi met an exit to the lake, and she let out a relief sigh. At least she's not lost in the forest, even though its quite smaller than the real rainforest...and Hiromi storms out from the woods.

"Takao, why are you here? I thought that-" Hiromi's words suddenly vanished. Her eyes grew big when she saw what is happening in front of her...

Takao's lips is on a long-haired, young Japanese girl's mouth. Closing their eyes, everyone can tell that they were enjoying their kiss and didn't realize that someone is watching them.

Hiromi froze. Her strength suddenly vanishes into the air, and her mind told her to get out from there as fast as she could. But, somehow all her muscles became paralyzed. She can't move her feet or her hands, and somehow her eyes seems to disobey her mind's order to look away from the scenery in front of her. Her whole body suddenly became heavier. Her grips starts to weaken...

...and her handbag slipped from her hand, fell towards the dead leaves causing a rustling sound loud enough to warn Takao and his 'little friend' about their 'spectator'. They quickly broke the kiss and was shock to see a brunette with tears falling from her delicate ruby eyes, especially Takao.

Like a thunder of energy had just zapped her, Hiromi quickly realized from her frown. She grabbed her handbag and ran back inside the forest. Now her tears are running at her cheek to her chin. She felt like everything were snatched from her heart and nothing was left for her.

She was about to arrive at the park's main entrance when suddenly her steps was disturbed. She felt something gripping her arm tightly, not giving her any chances to speed up or break free. Hiromi look behind, and her ruby eyes came across Takao's. Right instance, anger and sadness flow through her heart. Hiromi start to struggle to let herself free from Takao's grip, but it was hopeless.

"Let go of me!" shouted Hiromi while pulling her arm. Slowly, she broke into tears and start to sobs softly.

"Hiromi, calm down!" Takao ordered.

"How can I calm down when the truth is already shown in front of me? I should have trusted to what had been told to me before!" answered Hiromi in her tears. Takao slowly releases Hiromi's arm and the brunette then buried her face in her palms.

"What had been told to you before?" Takao echoed.

"Yes! Two weeks ago, I met Kai and he told me that you might be cheating on me. I yelled back at him, telling him that you are nothing like what he said but...why Takao?" Hiromi asks "I never thought that it's true...Why did you lie to me?"

Takao was about to answer but was cut by Hiromi's word "I put all my trust, my love to you since that day you saved me. I thought that you really meant your words when you admit your feelings to me."

The navy-haired boy stared at the brunette, before let out a heavy sigh. "I meant it when I said that back then, because I really had fall for you but the feeling somehow vanished after a year we've been together." he paused for a moment, before continuing his words "And, after a while. I realized that what I had done before was...a complete mistake."

"Then..." ask Hiromi, trying to hold her tears back "...if it's a mistake, why are you still pretending that you loved me?"

"Let's just say that, when I saw how happy you are, I felt like it is just not right for me to tell you..."

Hiromi snapped "And, by letting me discover you kissing with some other girl by myself is right to you?"

Takao became speechless. Hiromi then continues "Having me discover by my own is more painful than you think!" she growled.

"Well, you can't blame everything that is happening now on me, you know! If Kai had not been telling you about this, you probably wouldn't find out and we can continue with our prefect, normal life."

At this time, Hiromi felt like her feet was giving up. She could not stand anymore of this...With a heavy and broken heart, she slowly took a look on Takao's face and said

"I guess...this is the end..."

"Yup, no more us...Bye then." said Takao, coldly before walk towards the long-haired girl, leaving the brunette heartbroken, watching him with the long-haired girl.

"What took you so long?" asks the girl loudly. Takao answered it's was nothing and they left.

Hiromi stared at the couple until they are out from her sight. Once again, she broke into tears when she realized what had just happened to her. She turn to the front, and ran out from the park.

The magnificent yellowish evening sky suddenly changes it's color to the shades of grey, almost looks like it was symbolizing the brunette's feeling. A thunder was heard not long after that, almost sounds like it's mourn for what had happened to her...

* * *

><p><em>[If you notice that there are many mistakes or typos in the story, I'll let you know one thing. I finished writing this chapter at 2 in the morning, and I'd started to become all drowsy and sleepy<em> until I didn't realize what am I writing<em>. Sorry I took a very long time to update this and I seek for your apology if this chapter sucks. My computer is acting like a cuckoo and once again that stupid 'R.O.O.I Syndrome' attacked me. Well...three down, two more to go!]_

_~Duchess AnimeLove_

_P/S = _

_a) 'R.O.O.I Syndrome' is a short form for 'Running/Ran. Out. Of. Idea Syndrome.'  
><em>

_b) The next chapter will be updated in around March or so since I will not be allowed to use my computer (even in the weekends) for the next couple of week because of this small test held by my school. Wish me luck...  
><em>


	4. Part 4: The Truth Reveals 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Beyblade or the song except the fanfic.**

_[Warning: Still stuck with the grammar mistakes, a very long chapter, some bashing for Takao, Kai being an OOC and a major KaixHiromi scene. Now, on with the reading!]_

* * *

><p>{<strong>PART FOUR: The Truth Reveals 2<strong>}

Raindrops start to pour down to the Earth's ground and in seconds, the weather changes. The magnificent yellow sky has been replaced with the presence of dark grayish clouds. Some pedestrians who are roaming the street everywhere in the town, scattered around and storms to their destination as fast as they can. Others quickly pull out the umbrellas or rain coats that they bought together, while another rushes to the nearest stores, bus stops or any building that can protect them.

"This is gonna be a heavy rain..." exclaim a business man, who is waiting for the bus.

"Well, I hope it's not so bad or we'll be stuck inside a traffic jam for hours." added his friend. People who are standing near those two, nodded silently in agreement.

* * *

><p>She might just be the only one in the city who doesn't care about the weather, as she had been sitting at the bench even when the rain hasn't started yet. Her body, thou, are not fully soaked by the raindrops. The tall and enormous tree behind the bench protects her from those drops. People who walk pass the lonely figure, stare at her in disbelief and shoot her with a suspicious looks. What is she doing there? Didn't she know it is bad to stay in the rain? Why on earth she let the rain ruined her clothes? Questions appear in everybody's mind, but they decided to ignore it and continue their walk.<p>

The raindrops ran down to her chin, followed by a tear. She just sit there, stare at the ground for hours and let the drop fall all over her body. She can't think of anything, as her emotions are now taking over her movement. The girl felt she has no strength left to move, or run to the bus stop in front of the park for shelter. Her body suddenly became paralyzed.

'_Why?'_ Hiromi asked herself _'Why am I so damn foolish to fall for him at the first place?'_

She grips both of her hand tightly as her emotions start to flow inside her mind. _'The moments when we're together that I'd been cherished ever since, turns into the most painful hurt that I ever felt...He'd been playing with my trust and I didn't even realize it!'_

A lightning flashes through the sky and followed by the sound of thunder, as in the Mother Nature is also grieving for what had happen to her. Hiromi cover her face with her hand as the tears start to fall from her eyelid once again. _'How could you, Takao? You give me so many fake hopes and promises, until I actually got this dream to have a family with you...'_

The brunette then sobs softly, causing her body to start shaking. Her emotions become unstable again, she bend down and buries her face at her legs while hugging her knees.

'_I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' _the brunette shouted loudly in her heart and started to cry loudly, ignoring her surroundings.

The business man was right; it is going to be a heavy rain. The dark clouds poured the rains with greater amount than the one before and the tree behind Hiromi can't hold the raindrops anymore. So, now you can say that the Japanese girl is soaked. But still, Hiromi didn't even care about it.

As the rain poured heavily to the ground, suddenly the brunette felt like the rain had stopped falling on her. But the weird part is she can still hear the sound of the falling raindrops. Slowly, she raised her head from her legs a little bit and stared in front...

"Hiromi?" a familiar voice called out her name. Hiromi's eyes grew larger as she recognizes the voice and quickly throws her gaze at the right side of her place.

"Kai..." That was the only thing that came out from her mouth when she sees the two-toned blue haired beyblader standing beside with an umbrella in his left arm...

* * *

><p>Hiromi grips the black, long, leather rain coat tightly and wraps it around her shivering body. '<em>Okay, maybe it is a bad idea sulking in the heck of the rain...' <em>she told herself while letting out a soft sigh. Then, she throws her gaze to Kai, who is shaking his umbrella trying to get the water off from it. He then place the widely open umbrella to the ground, walk towards the bus stop bench and sat.

After Kai found her wet from the head to the tip of her toe, he dragged her (literally) to the bus stop since the rain doesn't show any sign to stop. At first, Hiromi objected and told him to leave her alone. But, she then decides to follow Kai when he said "OK." and ACTUALLY left her then start to walk towards the bus stop, causing Hiromi to be showered by the rain. Again.

No one there at the bus stop, since a bus that had just left a few minutes ago with some passenger. When they arrived at the bus stop, the brunette then start to shivers and Kai lends her his rain coat.

So now, both of them are sitting at the small building. Hiromi look away from Kai and watch how the rain fall, she don't know why she suddenly felt awkward. Kai? He just stared in front and didn't say a single word.

Well, the silence didn't last for too long when Kai suddenly look at Hiromi and ask a 'deadly' question.

"You found out the truth, didn't you?"

Hiromi stunned. Softly, she answers "What makes you think of that?"

Kai smirked. "It's not like we never met before..."

Hiromi blushed. But then, she thought of something. "Am I the only in the team who didn't know about what Takao had been doing all this time?"

A heavy sigh came out from the two-toned blue haired beyblader. "Yes, and while the rest of us were told to keep that idiot's secret..."

"So, the whole team...knew about this except me?"

Kai nodded.

Hiromi sighed. "Then...why haven't everybody even try to told me about this?" Kai look at her with his left eyebrow rose up. "Well...except you."

Kai was about to say something when suddenly a black Mercedes Benz stops in front of them. Hiromi stared at the car suspiciously, while Kai stands up and came closer to the door. The window slides down and reveals the driver, who turn out to be Kai's butler.

"Sure took your time, huh?" asked Kai.

"I'm very sorry, Master Kai." answered the butler. "The traffic was bad and there was this car accident blocking the road."

The beyblader started to say something that makes the butler glance at Hiromi for a few seconds, before continue listening to Kai. After a while, they both finished. Kai turn around and said to Hiromi that he's gonna give her a ride home. Hiromi accepted, since it is getting late.

Inside the car, the only sound came from the radio and sometimes from the butler and Kai's conversation itself. Hiromi just keep quiet at the back, while scanning around her. She never dreamed of being inside a really exclusive car like this one, she never even thought about it! But, the brunette then decide to calm down and rest. Too much things happen to her today, and she felt a gush of pain attacked her mind.

Hiromi closes her eyes and tries to not remember about anything. The leather coat is now turn into a temporary blanket, and not long after that she fall asleep...

Kai glances at the back using the mirror, and suddenly guilt start to roam his heart. _'She must be having a hard day,'_ he thought_. _Kai slowly continue looking in front.

"Shall I sent her home first, Master Kai?" asked the butler.

Kai glances at his butler, and then again with Hiromi. "You go home, I'll sent her back."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>  
><em>I've just got to let you know...<em>

The ruby eyed girl slowly open her eyes and rubs her face. Then, she stared above and slowly rise from her lying position. Her eyes twitched as she look around and realizes that she is inside a car but not for long as her memory came back and explains why she is there.

_'cause I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do<em>

The scenery of her house greets Hiromi's sight when she look outside, trying to figure out where in the world is she. Then, she look at the car radio and smile, guessing that the song might just be the one that woke her up. A soft giggle came out from Hiromi. _'Wow, I never really imagine that Kai listened to this type of song...'_ she thought _'...Wait, where is he anyway?'_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
>Or is someone loving you?<em>

_'Oh, there he is...'_ Hiromi told herself when she finally notices that Kai is sitting at the driver's seat while crossing his arm and he had fall asleep. Hiromi let out a sigh of relieved, slowly thanking Kai for sending her home. A soft smile appears at her lips, when she conclude that the crimson eyed beyblader must have been waiting for her to wake up, and he didn't want to disturb the brunette's peaceful sleep after what had happened to her today. Slowly, Hiromi decided to wake him up and thank him for the ride. She was about to touch Kai's shoulder when suddenly she froze.

_Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<br>But let me start by saying I love you_

Her ruby eyes grew big and she gasps. _'T-this is...'_ Her eyes are now glued to the sleeping beyblader, with a shock look at her face. She quickly pull her hand and covers her mouth. _'...the love note. Kai?' _she whispers softly.

_'But, I thought that...'_

"You finally awake." suddenly Kai start to talk. He open his eyes and stare at Hiromi. The girl almost jumps out from the skin, but then manage to calm herself down. Still, the brunette can hear her heart beating so loud.

"Y-yeah...thanks for the ride." stammered Hiromi. She slowly shove her hand to the door and opens it. But she, one again, froze at her place and stares in front. Confusion starts to appears at her mind, and somehow that feeling has taken over her body. Kai look at the mirror, and saw that Hiromi is still sitting inside with her hand at the door. A question came to his mind.

"Something wrong?" asked Kai, causing Hiromi to jump again. The brunette quickly shook her head. "No...nothing at all. Well, good night."

Hiromi watches as Kai's car vanishes into the darkness, before she walks inside her house. The brunette closes the door, and slowly sat down. Everything is too complicated for her to understand one by one. Her mind is confused with everything that happens today. She accidentally found out about Takao's little...okay scratch that, big secret and left her in a total devastated. But, then the song played by Kai's car radio is same with what have been written in the love note she got way years ago...

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING RIGHT HERE?

* * *

><p>Kai lay down to the grey sofa in his bedroom. He stared at the shilling above, as his thoughts are floating in the sky. He closes his eyes and put his palm at his forehead. Something is bothering him, and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because the text message that was sent by Takao a few hours ago? Kai don't know.<p>

Takao sent a text message to him and this is what that beyblade world champ wrote:

_Dude, did you really had tried to tell her about this? If you do, that is just sick...What kind of friend who easily blows his friend's secret to the other? Anyways, thanks to you Kai, Hiromi already found out about it..._

_'Then by hurting a girl who is also your friend feeling is right, huh?'_ said Kai out loud. A smirk then appears at his lips. _'I'm not the one who you should be blaming, Takao...You did this to yourself.'_ Then, Hiromi's face came across his sight. He couldn't help himself by feeling guilty to her, since he sort of involve in hiding Takao's secret from her. Kai questioned himself, why the hell did he agreed with this? He silently cursed himself for doing this stupid thing...

There's something about Hiromi that caught Kai's attention ever since they first met with each other. Even though that she doesn't beyblade, but he can detect her strong will power inside her eyes, the same will power of every beyblader that he met and battle. She impressed him with her knowledge in beyblade that no one ever knew she had. Easy to say, Hiromi succeeded to amaze him with her every move.

Suddenly, Kai's phone starts to vibrate, signalling that there's someone is calling. The beyblader took out his phone and searched for the caller's name. _'Hiromi?'_ whispers Kai. Curious of the call, he slowly push the 'answer' button and placed it near his ear.

{...Kai?} Hiromi's voice was heard at the end of Kai's phone. Her voice sounds very slow and he can feel that she have something important to tell him.

Meanwhile in Hiromi's house, the brunette is unsure of her decision. She was afraid that something bad is going to happen after this, and she is not ready for another terrifying moment in her life. Only her heart denied what her mind was thinking and told her that if she kept quiet about the curiosity that had started to grow, she'll gonna lost the only chance to know the truth.

{Hn...} answered Kai shortly. The brunette take a deep breath and release it slowly, before she started to talk.

{Listen, I know this may sound...crazy but after facing the worst moment in my life, I...just...can't stand being in a total confusion and devastated again.} A heavy sigh was heard from Hiromi's side. {I...want you...to be honest with me, please?}

Kai's eyebrows twitched. Curiosity grew inside him, but a small part of him predict the worst that could happen to him. His heart started to beat fast, as if it was a sign...a really bad sign.

Hiromi's hands start to tremble because of the fear. _'I can do this! I need to know the truth!'_ chant the brunette...

{Were...you t-the one who sent m-me...that letter? T-the one that I got before I-i was kidnapped?}

A dead silent answers Hiromi's question. The brunette already expecting this to happen, and she bit her lips anxiously waiting Kai's answers. {Please answer me, Kai. I need to know the truth...Don't leave me in a total devastate about everything...}

Speechless. That's what Kai had became when Hiromi ask him that, 'cause he never had expected that the brunette will ask about that thing. He thought that she had completely forgot about it. But, he was wrong.

{Kai?} called Hiromi {...Am I right?}

Ten seconds had passed, and still no answer from Kai. Hiromi knew that he's trying to speak but something block his way. Then, he let out a soft and heavy sigh while placing his palm at his forehead. It was hard for him to admit it.

{...yes} answers the beyblader.

{...why didn't you tell me then?} asks Hiromi, tears start to form at her eyelids. {Why did you let me make the biggest mistake in my life and just watch me suffers all of this?}

{Something happens back then.}

{What happen? Is that thing was more important than me until you can't save me from making a mistake?} interrupts Hiromi. {If you arrived at the hospital and admit about this before Takao did all of this won't happen to me. I have to face with something that I always pray will not happen to me and you didn't do anything to stop me!}

Silence once again roams the space, and the only sound came from Hiromi who start to crying. The blue haired beyblader just let her cry and wait until the brunette calm herself down. After a while, guessing that she can now hear and understands everything, Kai continues.

"Can you let me explain what had happened to me, the truth about everything?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Remember when I told you at Part 2, that the chapter was the longest I ever wrote? I take it back, this one is. Anywho, what do you think? Too many 'unrelated to the story' scenes? Yeah, sorry about that. Well, the next <span>AND<span> the last chapter will be posted tomorrow or in about two or three days from now. Thanks for those who had read/reviewed this story and can you do me a favor? Tell me /Vote for the answer to the poll question way down there? And thanks again for your patience!]  
><em>

_~Duchess AnimeLove_

SONG: HELLO BY LIONEL RICHIE

Poll Question: If Takao/Tyson or Kai had been cursed by a witch and turned into a small, innocent, little kitten because of the spell, who do you think will be the best(and the cutest) fluffy cat?


	5. Part 5: From Behind The Scene

**Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine**

_[Warning: Kai's being a little OOC, and grammar mistakes. Now, read!]_

* * *

><p>{<strong>PART FIVE: From Behind The Scene<strong>}

_*This chapter will be told on behalf Kai's POV_.

* * *

><p><em>8 years ago<em>

_(13th February)_

To think that Professor is the one with the brains in the team, well, I might have to correct that again. His brain might have been too numb, thanks to whatever he was working on his laptop, to figure out even the simplest thing such as that stupid code.

The shadow that loomed behind the building helps me to hide, while I continue observing the surrounding. There were no movement for the past few minutes. Only the sound of the wave and the gush of wind that come and go. While trying to decide whether I should start searching for Hiromi, I suddenly realize something.

The wind sounds different.

I quickly jump to the side, completely revealing my presence to whoever had been waiting for me, and started to run. As I take cover behind the wooden boxes that was placed beside a warehouse, I discover what happened. The light that came from the evening sun reflected on the shiny surface of daggers, which happens to be stuck halfway at the floor.

"Ah...You're a little late than I've expected..."

I looked up, and was greeted by the sight of the voice's owner. A tall figure was standing on the top of the warehouse's roof across the street, the place where I was hiding. His black, spiky hair was flowing by the rhythm of the wind. His eyes was covered with a masks, which only reveals the lower part of his face. All his clothes were black, and a smile formed on his lips.

_How did he came here without being noticed?_

"Well, five minutes late, to be exact. But since YOU were the one who came first, it is not something uncommon." As he finish his words, the man jumped from the roof and landed safely on the ground. I stood up and move from behind the wooden crates to in front of the man. Judging from his appearance, his age might be as same as mine.

"Where's Hiromi?" I asked him.

The man pull out his hands, "Whoa, whoa! Relax, dude! Haven't give you a proper introduction about myself, right?"

"I don't care who you are or where did you came from, but if you think that abducting one of us and sending a challenge note to our team is just a part of a joke, then that's the last thing you'll ever done!"

He let out a sigh before smirking "Rude...but a little bit emotional than your usual cold-attitude, Kai. Oh, don't worry about the lady, she's fine. No harm done, 'kay?"

Although my mind tells me not to believe whatever he told me, hearing that Hiromi's safe pretty much lift a little bit of the tense inside. But, something tells me that this thing is far from the end. A bunch of daggers were sticking out from his pockets.

"The name's Hunter, well, that's what people call me. Besides, what's so special about the simple name we own right?." Hunter introduced himself, before smiling micheviously. "And for your acknowledge, I'm no beyblader."

That left me wondering. "You sent us a challenge to beybattle-"

"Ah, but I only stated that I request for a _battle_. I didn't say about a beyblade battle."

Seriously, this guy might be the first person to creep me out. "Look, I don't have time to play your childish game okay? The only battle I'm involved with is beyblading, and since you don't beyblade, just tell me where is Hiromi and we can settle this matter quickly..."

A dagger flew right pass me. I look behind and stare at the dagger that was buried inside the thick wall of the crate. Hunter lower his left hand, and watch me with the smile still glued on his lips.

"There's a reason why they called me Hunter, Hiwatari." He made a quick simple move with his left hand, and another dagger appear in his hand, in just a second. "You see, even though I don't beyblade like the rest of you...I hunt for the beybladers' bit-beasts."

Slowly, my hand crept up to the launcher that was attached to the side of my belt.

"And you know what I love about this?"

I quickly pull out the launcher and attach Dranzer to it.

"The look on their face when they realized that, without the beasts on a beyblader's side..."

Hunter threw the dagger to me as I launch Dranzer. "Let it rip!"

"...they're nothing."

A gush of strong wind suddenly appear and threw me backwards, bursting the warehouse's door open with a loud bang. I groaned, feeling the pain from the impact of the attack, while trying to stand up again.

"What...was that?" My eyes darted to a dagger lying in front. The metal was slightly glowing, releasing a dark, ominous aura from inside. The sound of footsteps echoed attract my attention, it was Hunter. Although his eyes were covered under the mask, I can almost see that he was clearly enjoying this.

"Wondering how's that even possible? Hmm...it's quiet easy to get the grasp of it." He reached for the dagger and examined it. "Although I do not have a beyblade, let alone knowing how to handle it, I do have a very special friend you would like to meet...Say hello to Ascend, _my bit-beast._"

A strong and dark aura came out from Hunter, forming a black flame-like creature that swirl around the guy before landing at his side. The flame then formed into a shape of an animal...a jaguar with a white, ghost-like eyes. As I finally manage to stand up, the creature start to move closer to me.

Then, another figure caught my eyes.

_'Hiromi!"_

She was lying at the wall across the room, with her hands, legs and mouth were tied up. Her eyes were plastered with a cellophane tape. Dried blood covers the side of her head, which I consider as a prove that she might be unconscious. So much for no harm done, huh?

Hunter continues with his explanation. "A classic way to...what you call as steal... a bit-beasts is to destroy it's current holder. And beside destroying the person, sometimes it is even easier to kill the holder. I never really thought that this battle will end so quickly, since you were what people regard as one of the most feared beyblader in the arena."

I smirked at his comment. Gaining back my strength, I replied "Then, I'll show why. Dranzer!"

The windows were smashed, and Dranzer flew towards Hunter and his beast. The phoenix came out from the bit-chip, and was shooting an angry glare at our opponent. Hunter avoided the attack by throwing the dagger he was holding, throwing my beyblade back in front of me. The black-haired man smirked, again, which make me really want to wipe that stupid smile out of his face.

"Fighting back? Well, it's been a long time since I've been to an interesting battle..."

I jabbed my finger at him, "Then consider this as the last battle you will have. Hiromi's injured, and you say that there's no harm done? I won't let you escape that easily!"

"Oh, this is interesting. You seem to be concern for her safety, Kai. Is that why you came here alone, without the rest of the G-Revolutions?" asks Hunter. He rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking of something while talking to me.

It was then I realized...Concern, was it really the reason why I came? The others had been kidnapped before, and I never really care about it, only helping them when things go a little hard. When they're in danger, I don't jump instantly to save them. I knew they can take care of themselves...

...but I spontaneously reacted when Hiromi's life is threatened without knowing it. Rei seems to notice that the way I treat Hiromi is different than the way I acted with them. When he pointed out this to me, I ignore it.

_No, _I told myself silently, _it is not because I was concern about her._

"Ascend..." The flaming creature stop and stood still. Hunter suddenly looked deadly to me, and he pointed at a direction beside me.

_It is because..._

"...destroy her."

_...I love her._

Ascend roar and the creature storms to Hiromi.

"Dranzer, attack!"

Dranzer slammed her body at the fiery creature, before flying up and dashes towards the creature's owner. I glare at him intensely, feeling a great energy flowing inside my body. Hunter move one step backward, holding his hand up. A circle shape force field appears from his hand, reflecting Dranzer's attack. Even though he manage to avoid it, he was thrown back a few feet away.

"You might possessed a great ability to control bit-beast without using a beyblade," I exclaim boldly. "But I won't let you hurt anyone, especially the one that I care the most!"

A radiant golden light shone out from Dranzer, and I was aware that the same thing happen to me. Hunter, who was standing a few feet away, observes me from far. He didn't seem to be disturb by my action, as if he was expecting it to hit him.

"BLAZING GIG!"

The beyblade, which is now covered with fire, darted towards him. Dranzer went at the top of the speed and was about to hit the man, when Ascend regain conscious and jump in front of its owner, sacrificing itself by becoming a shield for Hunter.

The fiery jaguar let out a deafening roar, before disappear into the thin air. Dranzer back away and stop in front of me.

"I guessed I've underestimated you..." said Hunter, before finally stood up. He then looked at me and give an apologetic smile.

"You have proven to me that you are the most suitable person to be the Fire Phoenix's owner..." he came closer, but stopped when Dranzer threaten to attack him again. His words sounds strange to me.

"What is the reason you challenged us at the first place?" I asks "And...who you really are, Hunter?"

Hunter hold his left arm to his side, and a black flame crawled at the end of his hand. "As what I've told you before, to prove if you are really the right person to hold the responsible for controlling their powers, especially when you bit-beast is one the four legendary beasts."

The fire the crawled around his body. "And where I came from, well, you can asks Ozuma for the further explanations..."

"A Saint Shield?"

"Something like that, but I prefer doing stuff on my own..." The fire started to swirl quickly around him, dissolving his body inside. "Please forgive me for the harsh treatment I gave to her, it was unintended actually. I'll return her to you and I should really thank you for that battle. It was one of the best I've had before."

The fire finally swallowed him, and before both of them vanishes, Hunter's voice echoed around the warehouse.

"Until we meet again, Hiwatari Kai."

* * *

><p>I was about to go and check Hiromi when I heard voices somewhere around the place. Takao's was the loudest, and apparently they have finally figure out the codes. I touch Hiromi's face and whispered to her ear, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.<p>

"It's over, Hiromi...You're safe now, they'll take care of the rest."

Takao and the others arrive as I got out from the warehouse. Trying to be as silent as possible, I ran away from there. Only, I could actually made it if it wasn't the pain from Hunter's attack that halted my steps. I landed beside the wall and groaned.

"I never thought that I will finally see you in _this_ kind of situation, Kai."

I look up, and groaned again. "Oh, its you."

Htoshi chuckled and offer me his hand. "Come on, you wouldn't want Takao and the others to see you like this, don't you?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

The older man shrugged, "Well, maybe a little."

And I grab his hand without any complaint.

* * *

><p>Somehow, I ended up being treated at the same hospital they sent Hiromi. I overheard the conversation between the doctor and Mrs. Tatibana that her daughter is fine, only that her blood is running low. Probably because of the hit at her head.<p>

As they departed, I silently followed the doctor to Hiromi's ward. The others went to the cafeteria with Mrs. Tatibana to get something eat, which explain why her ward is empty. I step inside as the doctor started to scribble down something on the medical record he bought with him.

"Oh, Mr. Hiwatari." the doctor greet me, with a shocked look on his face. ", you seems to be recovering positively. Is there anything that I can assist you with?"

I asks the doctor about Hiromi's condition, and he told me that Hiromi might need someone to donate blood supply to her if they wish to continue the treatment as she was getting weaker.

"...well, hopefully we will find a suitable donater as soon as possible. I'm really worried about her condition."

"Doctor."

"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari?"

I remained silence for a while, before continuing

"I'm willing to give my blood to her."

* * *

><p><em>(14th February)<em>

The doctor said that the blood transfusion is a success, and her condition is now normal. I recovered much sooner than the doctor expected, and he released me today. Hitoshi had told his brother that I was injured while fighting Hunter, which probably explain how the hell did they found me here.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kai?" asks Professor "You look...well, a little paler than usual."

I just simply replied that I'm fine, and left them. I was planning to visit Hiromi before going back, to make sure that she was okay...

and halted right in front of the ward's door when I hear Takao's voice from inside.

_"I have a reason why I did that."_ said Takao.

_"Why"_

_"Because...I...I...love you?"_

Slowly, I backed away from the ward and left.

* * *

><p>After that incident, Takao and Hiromi became close. I guess it's because that Hiromi thought he'd sacrificed himself to safe her. I acted like I don't really care what was happening, although I'm dying to get out from this place as soon as possible. It was actually a relief when I got a call from Tala, saying that they need me to go back to Russia to help them prepare something.<p>

I took my bag and got out from the room as quiet as I can. Neither Grandpa or Takao is awake, which was good since I don't want anyone to know I'm leaving today. I quickly went to the door and slid it open...and was greeted by a stunned Hiromi standing in front of me.

"Oh...good morning, Kai." Her eyes then darted to my bag "Where are you going?"

I remained silent, and walk passed her. Then, I feel something is holding my hand. I look back, and saw that Hiromi had grab my arm, preventing me to go further.

"Don't tell me you're leaving the team again..." she said.

I stared at her ruby eyes, detecting a glimpse of hope contained in it. I sighed and turn around, continuing my walk.

"Kai?"

It would have been cruel for me to destroy Hiromi's happiness by letting her knew the truth. She seems to be even more cheerful ever since Takao confessed to her, and that is just enough for me. I don't want her to suffer again, and the thought of losing her to your friend than death seems to be more appealing to me. After all, I've always wished to see her happy...even if I have to lose her again.

"I'll be back." I murmured, before releasing my hand from her grip and didn't turn back. "Soon."

_Even though I've lost you right now, I will never leave you forever..._

* * *

><p><em>[Finally! Yes! I managed to finish this chapter and I'm very sorry for keeping all of you waiting for about 2 years for the next update! I've experienced a severe writer's block and had no idea how to start writing, that is until my cousin introduced me to Star Trek, which became the reason my Muse finally return to me (weird, don't you think?). I'll update the final chapter in two or three days time since I'm enjoying my holiday and have lots of time in my hand. Actually, I wanted to make this as the final chap but I'm trying to come up with the plot. Once again, thank you for your patience!]<em>

_~Duchess AnimeLove_

_P/s: Yup, Kai's a little bit talkative this time. Let me know what you think, 'kay?_


	6. Part 6: Tell Me How To Win Your Heart

{**PART SIX: Tell Me How To Win Your Heart**}

"I was wondering whether when will this came out, eventually..."

Kinomiya Hitoshi told the person sitting in front. The blue-haired Japanese took off his spectacle and tuck it inside his pocket. His face remains the same since the last time she met him, accept for the thin beard that grew on Hitoshi's chin. The man's character have seems to change slightly, as Hiromi notices that he looks more serious and matured than he was a long time ago.

"You seems to be expecting this to happen a long time ago." Hiromi exclaimed. The aroma of the coffee in front of her failed to cheer her up like it used to, while Hitoshi seems to be enjoying every sip he took.

Hitoshi rubbed his temple. "Well, yes...but I never thought that he managed to keep you in the shadows for this long..."

"What do you mean 'he'?" the brunette cut his words "I thought the whole team knew about this?"

The older man straighten up his posture. It was lucky for them that the café wasn't as full as the other in town that day. Hitoshi had just gotten back here yesterday, even though he was planning to continue his journey at the neighboring country. He was hesitant at first, but when he found out that the truth have been told...Hitoshi knew that he have to get back home.

And, judging by Hiromi's situation and what she had been through...Hitoshi knew that he had taken the right decision.

"They knew who Takao really is, way longer before you two started to get serious, but they didn't knew that it was Kai all along. And even though that Kai barely show any signs of emotions under his cold and stern face, I was quite shock to find that he never told you anything at all."

Silence roamed the space for a while. Hitoshi took his cup and sipped the coffee, while observing the brunette's expression when she seems to be drown in the seas of thought. He placed his cup down and look straightly at the girl in front him.

"He'd told you, haven't he?"

The look at Hiromi's face when she heard those words clarify everything.

* * *

><p><em>I long to see the sunlight in your hair<em>  
><em> And tell you time and time again<em>  
><em> How much I care<em>

Hiromi storms through the streets as fast as she could. She was panting slightly, but it never stop her. When the brunette knew her destination is just around the corner, her pace became slow.

* * *

><p>"If he really do loved me," Hiromi snapped ", he should have told me so, or he could just barged in when Takao was about to declare his so-called-undying-feelings for me!"<p>

Hitoshi smiled, as he listens to her with patience. Deep inside, the older Japanese knew that he need to help her.

"You know that Kai would not do such a thing, right?"

A heavy sigh came out from Hiromi. "Yeah, but why he let me go through all of this? Is this about something that happened he told me? Or-"

"That something is what he had realizes."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow<em>

The brunette look around the place. It was the park where she had tried to persuaded Kai to not giving up when the two-toned beyblader lost his bit-beasts to Zeo. Hiromi smiled as she remembered the moment, especially when Kai told her to go away. But, the smile only last for a second.

* * *

><p>After she gained the courage, Hiromi finally found her voice back. "Something that he realized?"<p>

"Although I couldn't say that I'm closed with him, but one thing I knew that is when he started to care for others, he won't let anything harm them." Hitoshi explained, "Before you met all of them, Mr. Dickenson told me that even though Kai always try to avoid them ever since the Bladebreakers were formed, he ended up being...well...slightly attached to them for the first time in his life."

Hitoshi then gave Hiromi a warm smile.

"How's that supposed to explain this situation?" the brunette asks.

The blue-haired man than grip Hiromi's hand softly.

"It's better you hear it from himself."

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>  
><em> I've just got to let you know<em>

'Where are you?' Hiromi questioned silently, as her eyes darted everywhere. The brunette started to walk inside the place and only led by her instinct. She knew Kai is here somewhere, and silently regretted her decision that she made a few days ago.

A sigh was released. 'If only I had the courage to face him...'

Tears started to fill her eyelids. Hiromi look around once again, and suddenly started to sprint. A flash of memory came to her mind. After the Russian had explained everything from the beginning, he asks if they could met the next day so that he could clear everything. She half-heartedly agreed, since she was still not prepared for anything.

And it was almost a week since that day. Hiromi never showed up.

_'cause I wonder where you are_  
><em> And I wonder what you do<em>

'If only I'm not terrified to face the truth...' The brunette halted, and panted heavily.

'If only-'

"Mrreow?"

The brunette opened her eyes and look in front of her. A brown petite cat was looking at her with a hint of curiousity, mewing repeatedly as if it was talking to her. Then, the feline turn back and walk towards a direction, which lead her to the person she was looking for.

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

'...Kai'

The man was sitting under a tree, with his back facing Hiromi. The brown cat meowed at him, and was rewarded with a pat. Kai seems to not realized that the brunette was there, judging by his calm demeanor.

When Hiromi arrived, the feline had nestled in his lap. A pang of guilt attacks her heart. She was about to think whether to turn back or not, when Kai suddenly exclaimed.

"I thought you'll never came."

_Or is someone loving you?_

The brunette sat down beside him, and stared at the view in front. 'I can't run away this time, I have to settle this right now.'

"I was trying to find the strength..." Hiromi look at him "...to face all of this."

A soft breeze hit their place, creating a cool surrounding around them. Kai take off his jacket and cover the tiny creature. Hiromi watch his actions with a great interest, even though her heart is now beating hard. She look away, and clenched her fist.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

She nodded. "Why did you do it?"

A smile creep upon Kai's lip. He then throw his gaze at the view. The beyblader seems to hesitant to tell her, but after a while, he returned Hiromi's glance.

"I have been alone for most of my life, and only cared about myself and Dranzer." Kai started "For years, I have believed that my existence in this world was to win and become the greatest of all there is. It might have been caused by what I've experienced as a child...which makes me forgot that there's something more important."

The beyblader took something from his pocket and handed over to Hiromi. It was a picture of the Bladebreakers when they won their first championship at Russia.

"But, when I've met them, everything becomes different from what I used to know. They have showed me what I've missed in my life, what kind of mistake that I've done, and unknowingly teach me something that I never knew before,"

Both of their eyes met each other's.

",friendship." Kai continued "Although how hard I tried to denied it, it only makes me came back to them. That's was one of the reason why I decided to stay with the team for a while. But, years after years, I started to notice that things are slowly becoming different from what I used to know. However, I decided to stay, hoping that it will not changed."

"That's why you never revealed anything...you're afraid that the truth will harm it." Hiromi added. "Kai, I'm really sorry for making you-"

"No," Kai hold up his hand in front of Hiromi, ",I'm sorry for hiding it all these years. You're right, I suppose I should have told you before things gets complicated."

Hiromi suddenly grab his hand. "Stop, please? I understand everything now. What had happened between all of us is just a memory from the past, it cannot be corrected again."

The two-toned haired beyblader pull out his hand from the brunette, before letting out a sigh. Once again, he threw his gaze in front.

"I guessed what they said was right; people are not afraid about anything that happen in their life," exclaimed Hiromi ",they're afraid of the change that happen around them."

"Are you?"

_Tell me how to win your heart  
><em>

The brunette stunned, her eyes quickly darted at him, trying to digest what she had just heard. In a sudden, the memory of the letter and Kai's explanation came flooding through her mind.

"You still haven't answered my question yet."

_For I haven't got a clue_

Kai turn away, looking as if he was avoiding a direct contact with her, Hiromi assumed. Well, she already knew that he was not the man of emotions after all...

Hiromi smiled cheerfully. "It's unnecessary for me to answer it, you know?"

_But let me start by saying_

Kai gave her a questioning look.

"After all, you've already been a part of me, a _very_ long time ago."

_I love you_

**_THE_****_ END_.**

* * *

><p><em>[Well, I can finally say that this story is complete! Thank you for those who had reviewed, favorite, alert or even just simply reading this fanfic of mine, I really appreciate your support for TMHTWYH ever since the first day it was posted! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll shall be moving on with my other fanfics... Once again, thank you! *bows*]<em>

_~Duchess AnimeLove_

_p/s: In case you are not quite familiar with the Japanese version of the anime, Hitoshi was actually Hiro's Japanese name. The same goes with Hilary, or in the Japanese version; Hiromi. And Chief, or Kenny, was known as Professor. Since I'm not sure about Dickenson's Japanese version, I decided to stick with his name._


End file.
